


those days

by novoaa1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, POV Natasha Romanov, Smut, drabble sorta, g!p carol danvers, natasha calling carol captain which we love, no real plot, sigh, they're together and they're gonna bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: "Sometimes, Carol comes home and Natasha can tell immediately that she’s had a tough day—it’s there in the stiff set of her jaw, the visible tension in her shoulders, the molten steel that underlies her brown-eyed gaze, so unlike the softness that Carol typically reserves for her.Carol won’t ask for it (she never will), but Natasha knows what she needs right now; she knows that lost and embittered look in Carol’s eyes as well as she knows that the sky is blue or that gravity exists, and when Carol stands motionless in the kitchen after coming through the door, a deceivingly blank expression on her pretty features, Natasha doesn’t hesitate to approach her."Or: Carol has a rough day. Natasha's there to help. (It's smut, okay, there's no real plot.)





	those days

**Author's Note:**

> idk man... i'm not tryiNG to make my mormon parents cry but like. 
> 
> this was just floating around in my head for a while so i had to write it out... didn't spend a toN of time on it cause i got other stories i need to catch up with - will come back to edit later
> 
> also, i remember someone suggesting g!p carol a little while back in the comments of one of my other carolnat works and i adore that idea so uh....

Sometimes, Carol comes home and Natasha can tell immediately that she’s had a tough day—it’s there in the stiff set of her jaw, the visible tension in her shoulders, the molten steel that underlies her brown-eyed gaze, so unlike the softness that Carol typically reserves for her. 

It’s a rule with them—that they don’t bring their work home. 

They make exceptions, sometimes, but, for the most part, they’re rather good about following it. 

But, sometimes, it’s too much. Sometimes, there’s nothing else to do but take their work home with them, because it crawls right inside them and makes its home deep in their chests and it doesn’t leave, and they don’t have the faintest clue where else they’re meant to put it down if not there. 

Like now. 

Carol’s changed out of her suit into battered blue jeans and a black Metallica T-shirt along with her favorite pair of combat boots left haphazardly untied on either foot, but there’s blackened soot streaking the sharp line of her jaw and ruby-red blood leaking from a cut above her left brow and a slight luminescent glow behind chocolate-brown irises, all of which serve to tell Natasha exactly the state of mind she's in right now. 

Carol won’t ask for it (she never will), but Natasha knows what she needs right now; she knows that lost and embittered look in Carol’s eyes as well as she knows that the sky is blue or that gravity exists, and when Carol stands motionless in the kitchen after coming through the door, a deceivingly blank expression on her pretty features, Natasha doesn’t hesitate to approach her. 

Her bare feet pad soundlessly against the tile as she does, ensuring that she remains well within Carol’s line of sight with every step—soon enough, she’s there, hands gently cupping and stroking at Carol’s jaw, silently urging the blonde woman to look at her.

It’s a bit of a delayed reaction (just as Natasha expected), but she does, befuddled brown eyes locking on lurid green, a silent question in her gaze that Natasha yearns to answer. 

Instead, she raises herself on the balls of her feet, leaning up and capturing Carol’s lips in a gentle but firm kiss, her smoky scent pervading her nostrils along with something sweeter lying just beneath it, something like mint and vanilla bean and an earthy fragrance that’s entirely _Carol_. 

Carol groans into their kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around Natasha’s waist and crushing the redhead against her—but, Natasha likes that; in fact, she’d told Carol exactly that on multiple different occasions. 

Their kiss deepens, tongues sliding wetly against one another’s in more of an exploration than anything else—Carol tastes like spearmint gum and smoke and chocolate, and Natasha thinks she’s never tasted anything so sweet before.

It seems like all too soon that she’s pulling back from Carol, lips tingling with the memory of their kiss, and, by the discontented whimper that leaves Carol’s rosy pink lips in response, Carol thinks so, too. 

Without a single word, Natasha allows her hands to slide down to Carol’s belt buckle, keeping steadfast eye contact all the while as she undoes the leather and unbuttons Carol’s tattered jeans with deft hands, planting a chaste kiss upon Carol’s slightly parted lips when she gives them a slight tug and they drop to pool around her feet upon the tile.

“N-Natasha,” Carol moans weakly, and Natasha’s lips curve into a smirk. 

“Let me do this for you,” Natasha murmurs against her lover's lips, hands already stroking at the growing hardness she can feel beneath loose red-and-blue plaid boxers, reveling in every groan and strangled whimper she elicits from a painfully turned-on Carol in response. 

“You—I—" Carol stammers out, pupils blown wide with desire, breaths quickening as she tries to speak. “You—You don’t have to d-do this, Nat.”

Natasha shivers at the term of endearment, at the delectable way it sounds coming off Carol’s tongue, and merely nods, a devilish grin dimpling her cheeks. 

“I know. I want to,” she says simply, before she's promptly sinking to her knees, the tile cold and hard beneath her—but, she doesn’t mind, not with the look of utter reverence Carol’s giving her and the way Natasha can hear her breath hitching in her throat and the promise of Carol’s hardened length just inches away from her questing hands.

She’s gentle but swift about pulling down the soft cotton of Carol’s boxers to join the pool of denim at her feet, resting soft fingers to curl around the substantial length of Carol’s hardened cock, smirking at the way it pulses in her grip. 

A second later, and she’s engulfing the tip of it in her mouth (normally she’d take her time and tease until Carol was begging for it, but she knows that that’s not what Carol needed right now), swirling her tongue playfully around the head, relishing at the salty taste of Carol’s precum on her tongue. 

Carol, for her part, has the marble countertop just behind her in a death grip, tightly enough Natasha briefly worries it might break, kiss-swollen lips parted in ecstasy, quiet groans escaping her with every swipe of Natasha’s tongue—she pumps the thickness of her shaft a few times whilst she slowly worships the very tip of her cock, applying delicate suction and the slightest graze of her teeth and little hums that have Carol gasping for breath above her, _begging_ for Natasha to take her deeper.

If it were any other day, Natasha might have a bit of fun with that—but, now, she simply gives a hum of acknowledgement before gradually taking her deeper, the head of Carol’s cock sliding easily down her relaxed throat, inch by inch until her pert nose grazes neatly-trimmed hair at the base of her shaft, humming absentmindedly and languidly massaging her with her tongue as Carol’s groans increase exponentially in volume above her. 

“F-Fuck,” Carol gasps out breathlessly when Natasha lazily pulls back, then practically chokes on her words when Natasha takes her deeply again without warning, one hand resting upon the firm V-line at Carol’s hip, the other coming up to gently massage her balls in time with her expert movements. 

She works relentlessly like that for a while, stroking and sucking and moaning around Carol’s pulsating length until she’s babbling gibberish, resting a single hand in Natasha’s wavy shoulder-length locks—but, not forcing her, by any means. _Never_ forcing her. 

“N-Nat, I-I’m gonna c-cum,” Carol chokes out then and Natasha smirks around her cock, instantly redoubling her efforts and meeting Carol’s lust-darkened gaze above her as she takes her all the way down her throat and holds herself there, sliding out her tongue to lap lazily at her balls, Carol’s warm skin pressed solidly against the tip of her button nose—that does it. 

With a shout, Carol comes, body trembling violently with the sheer force of her climax, spurts of salty cum dribbling straight down Natasha’s throat as she hums and laps dutifully at Carol’s cock, allowing her to ride out her orgasm in Natasha’s mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Carol hisses when she’s finally caught her breath, and Natasha pulls away, placing a wet kiss upon the head of her softening cock and smirking when Carol’s entire body trembles in response. 

“C’mere,” Carol mumbles after a second, reaching for Natasha and pulling her swiftly into a bruising kiss, groaning lowly at the tangy taste of herself on Natasha’s tongue. “Bedroom?” she questions when they part for a brief moment, grinning widely as Natasha merely smirks in response. 

“Definitely,” Natasha whispers back before pulling Carol into another kiss, letting out a tiny yelp of delight when Carol’s strong arms come beneath her legs, lifting her easily to wrap them tightly around Carol’s waist. 

Carol chuckles, resting her forehead against Natasha’s as they both take a moment to breathe, rubbing Natasha’s core in purposeful strokes against the hardness of her torso and grinning widely when the redhead moans brokenly on every pass. 

“You like that?” 

Natasha fights the urge to roll her eyes, her breath catching in her throat as Carol’s clothed stomach rubs her clit _just right_ through her panties, eyelids fluttering with every wave of pleasure that threatens to overtake her. 

“You know I do,” she quips breathily before planting another light kiss upon Carol’s lips, delighting in the fiery intensity she sees reflected in those almond-brown eyes. “Now, take me to bed, Captain.”

“Yes, Ma’am."

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?🤔 (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
